My English Work
by ViolaStevens
Summary: All the work that is in here is all done in my English class! My teacher says I'm really good at writing stories!
1. Gothic-Horror Unit

**New topic! Well, kinda old, but we only started before half term, so It's kinda new! ^^**

- The abandoned cabin rested on top of the hill looking over the landscape of greenery. The windows were shattered, creating a spider-web pattern across the glass, and the door was hanging off it's hinges; at serious risk of coming away from it's frame. Enormous trees stood in front of this cabin, their branches, leafless, waving nonchalantly in the arctic breeze.

- The grand house, far away from any other, sat there, peering through the thin branches of the trees. The ground on which it sat, look that of a cemetery - worn out paths leading from the cooked doors to the rusted gate, which was dancing along with the amber leaves that gracefully fell from the trees.

**I know, not alot. It's just some descriptions of some random houses, right? But this really important for this topic**


	2. Dear Mina

**I did this in my English class about Dracula. It's a letter from Jonathon to Mina. Let me know what you think in the review thingiemajigie! ^^**

Dear Mina,

I have safely arrived in Transylvania, and I cam across a castle, a little girl, and a very strange man. He invited me over to stay. Right now, I'm looking forward to a god night's sleep.

The journey to Transylvania was quite tiring - I visited many beautiful cities, such as Paris. The aroma of croissants filled my nose with delight, and the Eiffel Tower truly is magnificent up close. I promise to take you there someday.

A I gave the horses a quick drink in the lake nearby, I noticed how beautiful it was. It mirrored it's surroundings with every detail: the swaying of the trees that form the forest, and the moon that shone on it's shiny surface. I felt like I've missed out on so much. The tiny ripples in the lake seemed almost surreal. Looking up, I saw a monumental castle, buried among the forest of trees. It must've been Castle Dracula.

Then, out of nowhere, a young girl approached me; she was clothed in rags, and her face was covered by a rather large hood. She asked for my help. She moaned about being lost, alone, cold, and hungry. I _was_ going to offer her my assistance, but then her fragile voice turned into a growl, and she attacked me! For a moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of shiny, pointed fangs. Brushing the thought away, I realised it must've been some ind of trick.

Don't worry - I'm perfectly fine. A kind gentleman help me. The moonlight reflected off of his black hair, and his clothing seemed that of a noble. 'Feed elsewhere tonight' he told the young girl. She hissed in response, and scampered away, deeper into the woods. I got anxious at the harshness in his voice. He face me and smiled, and I felt myself relax. But then my name was mentioned out of those lips of his, then I found myself stiffening up. Though I never introduced myself to him, he somehow knew who I was. He introduced himself as Count Dracula, and lead me to his home.

I looked up once again, and noticed that the castle I saw before, was indeed Castle Dracula. Outside, the leafless trees swung in the arctic breeze. I felt like the branches would come down and grab me at any given opportunity. Inside, the place looked ancient. Everything seemed to be dated from before I was born. Looking around, I noticed this Dracula character lived alone. Although it was the middle of the night, the content didn't have much light. Very suspicious.

It was then that I remembered what the Land Lady said to me, back in England. 'On 's Eve, the dead rise' or something along those lines. My memory went back to the young girl I encountered. Could that be what she was talking about. No, can't be.

Sorry I can't say more at this point. I'll write to you again in a week or so. Goodbye for now.

Jonathan

**My feedback from my teacher - 'This is a well-written a detailed piece of which you can be proud of, -MyName-. Your techniques are appropriate and interest your reader. Remember to use the 'A CARP PIE' sheet to vary sentence types and proofread carefully.' I got a level 6c for this piece of work. That's like equivalent to a grade C! I should'nt even be getting that kind of grade - I'm only in year 9! Proper shocked when I found out the results!**


End file.
